Dark prince
by kitykazero15-01
Summary: *ABANDONED*He was a notuorious criminal wanted in 5 countries at ayoung age he's already a criminal.Please be nice on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone i'm back with a new story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

* * *

He was a notuorious criminal wanted in 5 countries at ayoung age he's already a criminal.

Name: Ryoma Echizen

Age: 14

Status: wanted criminal

"So this is the criminal were after."Fuji Syuusuke said.

"Yes, don't underestimate him,we've been after him for 2 years now."Tezuka said.

'Interesting'Fuji thought.

"You will go undercover as a 3rd year at seishun gakuen and join the tennis team cause we've recived information that he's posing as a 3rd year there."Tezuka said.

"Hai."Was Fuji's reply.

**A week later**

"Class, we have a new student joining us today please welcome him warmly"! The teacher says to them then turns back to me. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher says to me. And I just nod my head and turn to the class. "Hello my name is Fuji Syuusuke. nice to meet you all!" I say while bowing my head a little. Then I took a seat in the back and we started class.

When Class was over I gathered my things and headed out.'that went rather well.'Fuji thought.

* * *

**Well what do you think about it review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone i'm back **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_When Class was over I gathered my things and headed out.'that went rather well.'Fuji thought_.

Now back to the present.

"Fuji-kun wanna eat lunch with us, nya."Kikumaru offered.

"Sure, i would like to eat lunch with you."Fuji answerd.

"Oi, Regie eat with us nya."Kikumaru said to a boy who just got out of the classroom.

"No thanks kiku."Was Regie's reply and continued to walk away from the group.

"Who's he?" Fuji asked.

"Oh. that's Regie."Oishi replied.

"Can i befriend him?' Fuji asked again.Everyone sweatdroped.

"That's a bad idea Fuji."Oishi replied.

"Why is it a bad idea then?"Fuji replied.

"He's not what you call the friendly type."Oishi answered

"I've heared he slaped a girl, but that's just a rumor, don't worry."Kikumaru said.

'Interesting.'Fuji thought.

"Come on Fuji nya."Kikumaru said.

"Hai"Fuji replied.

**Meanwhile**

A figure was on the roof sleeping soundly without a care in the world with his ipod in his ears. He then began to stir.

"That was a nice nap." Regie said while steretching.

He then started to walk towars the door when he bumbed into someone.

* * *

**Can you figure out who Regie is? reviews please, Flames ignored. I'll try to update if i have time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone i'm back **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"That was a nice nap." Regie said while steretching._

_He then started to walk towars the door when he bumbed into someone._

Now back to the present.

"Sorry about that."He said to the person he bumbed into.

"Its ok, Regie."It was Fuji.

"Fuji, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same question."Fuji answered sarcastically.

When Regie heared Fuji's reply he got pissed, and slowly took out a pocket knife and grabed Fuji by the neck(a/n:he's the same hieght as Fuji) and whipered something in his ear.

"Reapeat that again and you'll die."

Fuji tried to stay calm but failed, he was now trembling with fear hanging for dear life.

"Now answer my question."He said, still pointing the knife on Fuji's neck.

"I was just wandering around."Fuji said honestly.

Regie then released Fuji and theartend to make his life misrable if he tell the incident to anyone, and Fuji fearing for his dear life promised not to tell anyone.

* * *

**Can you figure out who Regie is? reviews please, Flames ignored. I think i made Fuji OC tO ,I'll try to update if i have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_Regie then released Fuji and theartend to make his life misrable if he tell the incident to anyone, and Fuji fearing for his dear life promised not to tell anyone._

Now back to the present.

It was only Fuji's second day of school but he's already the talk of the class, and it's pissing him off and it's all because of his curiousity to explore around.

"Well look who it is."Regie said as he approached Fuji.

"Ohayou, Regie."Fuji said to Regie.

"Meet you at the tennis courts later."He said to Fuji.

"Hai."Was Fuji's reply.

Class went by so fast that it was almost time to go home or do whatever after class.The bell rang signaling the end of classes and since Regie and Fuji where going to join the tennis team they decided to walk together to the tennis courts.

It was rather akward whenever Fuji was with Regie he felt his heart race like crazy,Regie on the other hand also felt the same way but he thought 'if he finds out who i really am i'll be in big trouble",Fuji also thought 'if he finds out who i really am he might not like me."

(a/n:where gonna skip tennis practice and a few scence)

Regie was ready to tell Fuji who he really is and confess his feelings when suddenly Fuji spoke.

"Regie,i like you but i have a repputation to maintain."He said.

"I like you to and just like you i have a repputation to maintain."Regie answered.

"I'm a criminal Fuji, despite my young age." He said.

"And i'm a police hunting Ryoma Echizen, are you by any chance related to him?Fuji spoke.

'Here goes.'Regie took a deep breath.

"I--he tried to say it but he was interupted when his phone rang.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update and here's an explanation of what criminal ryoma is and how old fuji is if you're getting confused.**

**"he commited a number of crimes including sex related stuff, also a number of multiple killings and fuji being a  
tensai and all is 15 and is already a police agent"**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own PoT**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"I--he tried to say it but he was interupted when his phone rang._

Now back to the present.

Regie pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Regie get home this instance or else i'll skin you're cat!"His father shouted on the phone.(it's a good thing his phone was faraway from his ear)

"Ok, ok just leave my cat alone."Was his reply.

"Well Fuji i've got to go, Ja ne."He said waving goodbye to Fuji.

"Ja."Was Fuji's reply.

**At Regie's house**

"Where have you been Regie?" His father asked.

"Just around the corner."Was his reply.

"Well better get dressed we've got a meeting to attend to."His father said.

"What meeting?"Regie asked.

"You nitwit, don't tell me you forgot the family meeting."His father said.

"Now i remember."He said.

"Good, now get dressed."His father ordered.

"Hai." Was his reply and he went to his room to get dressed.

**5 minute's later**

"Hurry up will you."His father said.

"Alright i'm hurrying."Was his reply as he got into the car.

(a/n:i'm in a hurry so we'll skip to the Echizen family meeting.)

"Nanjirou-san so glad you could come and Ryoma-kun too(a/n: for those who guessed regie's real identity is ryoma then your right).Raiden Echizen greeted.

"Wouldn't miss it."Was Nanjirou's reply.

The meeting went by so fast that everyone forgot what time was it.After the meeting everyone went home.

"See you next time Nanjirou-san."Raiden Echizen said as he waved goodbye.

"Hai." Was his reply.

"That went rather well, right Ryoma."

"Hai"

'I can't belive it,I have to do some buissness this saturday, oh well it's worth it any ways'Ryoma thought

Suddenly a car blocked their way, and they we're forced to hit the breaks to avoid crashing into the other car. And a police stepped out.

"Nanjirou Echizen, you are under arrest for multipule sex abuse, come out with your hand up." Police agent Fuji said.

"Not in a million years."He said as he threw a smoke bomb and drifted the car to escape.

(a/n:and here's where the chase begins)

"This is police agent Fuji requesting for backup,over."Fuji said.

"We'll send in the units right away,over."

"He's cathing up on us."Ryoma said.

"No way he's gonna catch us once i put this baby to turbo."Nanjirou said as he shifted it to turbo.

"He's still on our tail."

"Regie press the tar release button now!"Nanjirou said.

* * *

**OK i'll leave it at that cause someone pissed me off at home.Reviews please **


	6. Note of discontinuation

**Note of discontinuation:**

**Sorry but i'm discontinuing Dark prince because of various reasons and i can't think and watched any action movies involving car chases and i'm having lots of projects cause it's project month again.**

**your memory lives on**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating it so here's the next chap**

Previously 

"_Regie press the tar release button now!" Nanjiroh shouted._

Now back to the present

Immediately Regie pressed the tar release button and the immediately spread on the road which cause the other police cars to slip but they missed on the count of Fuji who was still chasing them

"WTF, that's one heck of a police!" Regie exclaimed.

"It's really getting annoying; I think we should bring out the big guns." Nanjiroh said.

"Ok if you say so." Regie said and pulled out a high class gun and started shoting at Fuji's car and scored a direct hit on his tire's which caused him to lose control and hit a nearby tree, and they escaped.

"They are so stubborn and mada mada dane." Regie said as they arrived at their house.

"At home at last and Ryoma do your best tomorrow night ok."

"Hai, otou-san."

**The next day**

"I can't believe you let them escape!**" **Tezuka shouted.

Everyone went silent when Tezuka shouted and back to the corner even our tensai.

**Somewhere else**

"Ryoma remember to do your job later, and bring the necessary things." Nanjoroh

said as he saw Ryoma practicing with knives.

"Ok dad I will and can I have fun to?" Ryoma asked as he put down the knives.

"Sure why not, you could use some enjoyment." Nanjiroh said which made Ryoma happy.

"Thank you dad." Ryoma said.

**12:00 mn Saturday**

"This is so easy." He said as he took the golden cat statue and slid it inside his backpack.

"Now time for some fun." He said as he walked along the hallway to the room of Rachel and opened it.

"Who's there?" Rachel asked when she heard someone enter her room but got no reply and Ryoma continued walking towards her.

Ryoma quickly pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the girl to one of the bed post and took off the girls clothes and he took off his and fucked her hard with lots of thrusting and moans of pain and doing every possible position. It took 2 hours before Ryoma stopped and spared the girl some sleeping spray and released her and left.

"So did you finish the job and enjoyed yourself?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Yes I did finish the job and enjoyed fucking her hard." Ryoma replied.

* * *

**I'm so evil for making him do that and please review and i'll update every now and then if i have time**


End file.
